The Nanotech Ninja Redux
by The Blind Ficus
Summary: 'Naruto' was taken in by a legendary scientist, and was turned into a power house. Naruko Uzumaki was made to take the world by storm. How will Sainan High handle having a super powered teen running through its halls.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto and if I did Itachi, and Mikoto wouldn't have died

"Naruto" -normal speech

'Stupid idiots' - normal thoughts

 **"Oi gaki listen to me" -Powerful being speech**

 **'stupid ningen'-Powerful being Thoughts**

*thunder* -action

 _Kage bunshin no jutsu -Techniques_

 _"Yo baka" Animals translation/speech_

*story start*

"Project SN-187.439. Subject Uzumaki Naruto, Male. Age 5. 17.5Kg, 1.02m. Genetic Reconstitution process, 17.9% complete. Additional information. Subject's cells have successfully bonded with the alien genetics. Species: Devilukean- Royal Devilukean children. Secondary Species: Unknown- Golden Darkness. Tertiary Species: Human- Naori Uchiha." A voice read off as a small bandaged child was suspended in a green fluid.

"Possible failure, 13.87%. Odds of activating latent Abilities, 00.99%. Chance of discovery, minimal. Currently I am transferring over my knowledge of techniques over to him, as well as placing the first Cursed seal of hell onto him" A pale figure with long black hair, and purple marking around the bridge of their nose.

"Awaiting further advancements to begin training. Approximate time for the Genetics to stabilize and completely merge, 2-3 years. End subject of Log 462." They ended as the recording ended.

*Two and a half Years Later.*

"Subject Uzumaki's DNA has successfully bonded with the new DNA. 'Naruto' or Naruko, as she calls herself. Her DNA has changed as well as removed the Y Chromosome. But didn't remove the genetic information. Fusing the females DNA with her own has overpowered her preexisting Y, changing from XY to XX. I have begun her training to use her powers, and some have become more prominent.

The Cursed seal of Hell has completely fused with her body, but she has yet to show any symptoms to using the Cursed seal. So far all the effort has been worth it, she would make an excellent replacement host. She has also physically changed in the last 2.5 years.

Uzumaki Naruko's hair has grown longer, and she has grown a spade tipped devil tail. So far, her powers include manipulate her hair into weapons. Although her tail is incredibly sensitive, she is still developing. Her hair was originally blond, but now changed to contain reddish pink streaks. She has grown an attachment to myself, and see's me as a parental figure.

If she has grown attached to me, this might prove dangerous. I will be moving facilities, because Konoha has discovered that Naruko is with me. They won't be able to stop me though, she will reach her full potential. That foolish village's morals limit them. End subject of Log 871." the voice stated as the recording ended.

*Six Years Later*  
"Naruko Uzumaki has further advanced her abilities. Her body has adapted to the cells of 'Golden Darkness', and has advanced to being able to completely create weapons from her hair. Unfortunately, her tail is a small weak point. It is an incredibly sensitive point, and could neutralize her.

She has begun to mature, and is gaining a excellent control over her powers. She can use her powers to form weapons in 0.953 seconds, and change its shape in 1.126 seconds. Some additional information is that she can have a fiery temper when angered.

Unfortunately, Konoha is closing in on the current base, but I doubt that there will be many locations to relocate to. Konoha has discovered nearly all of them, so I will have to move to the most hidden base. End of Log 1583." The recording ended of the Doctor.

*One Year Later*

"Final Subject log. Konoha has discovered the location of my final hideout. They have completely razed the entire compound, and destroyed all of my test subjects. Their attack cost them 10 000 ninja, wiping out 94% of them. They thought that they could come into my base and take me on. Unfortunately they managed to land numerous critical strikes before they died, but they can't reach Naruko.

Before the assault began, I managed to send her away. 10 years ago, a ship containing Black market genetic supplies crashed down. I managed to recover the samples from the remains and recover the crashed vessel. After I discovered that 'Naruto' was an actual Uzumaki, I decided to ask him a question. 'Do you want to join me? Because I can make you strong.'

After he accepted my offer, I tried genetic fusion with him. Oddly enough he transformed into her, but I digress. I spend the past 9 years training, teaching and creating the perfect host. But just as she saw me as a parent, I came to see her as my child.

Acting without any preservation for myself, I chose to save her life and delay Konoha. I managed to repair the ship several years prior, and sent her away. I guess that death would be my punishment for everything. Heh heh, so this is it. End of Log ..." Orochimaru trailed off as the legendary Snake faded away as a star ship soared over the hideout.

*Starship*  
"Audio recording 1153. Hello Naruko If this is playing, then Konoha has breeched the base. I have prepared this spaceship with some supplies, and programmed to locate the nearest genetic match. Her name is Lala Devalue, and she is around the planet known as 'Earth'. I have loaded the ship with your mothers fortune in golden ingots. As well as this ship has the Localized Electronic Wormhole Displacer, which creates a rift to travel quick through the planet.

Since I will have died, I felt you should know something. Originally I wanted you to be my next host, but it didn't turn out like that. I came to see you as my daughter, so I ask you to do one thing. Go to 'Earth' and live your life. That world is peaceful, but be careful. People 'Earth' have no chakra, and aliens frequently visit the world. Be proud of who you are, and make me proud." Orochimaru's recording ended as the ship flew through space.

"I will Otou-sama." Naruko stated as a tear rolled down her face and the ship created a portal and flew it. Earth was a good distance away from the Elemental Nations solar system, but the Localized Electronic Wormhole Displacer could gradually reduce the travel time to a fraction of the original time.

*Earth, Yuuki residence*  
Yuki Riko was not having a great day so far. When she tried to talk to talk Haruna Sairenji, she tripped on her shoe lace and ended up pulling in Yui Kotegawa into the accident. Somehow she managed to get her face stuck in Haruna's crotch, and having Yui's face in stuck in hers. After that, Risa decided that surprise her and grope her breast.

After avoiding the Principal for the remainder, she just wanted to take a nice quiet bath. Unfortunately, her bath wasn't quiet at all. Because having a naked alien appear in the bath tub, then accidentally groping her usually isn't 'quiet'. Especially if after she got dressed, and a robot followed by two men in suits burst through her window.

For some reason, Riko decided to help out the Pink haired alien. Running across rooftops holding an alien isn't easy, even more so if two aliens are chasing you towards a park. But none of them, except for one could expect a giant metallic squid to appear.

"Lala-san, what is that?" Riko asked as the metallic squid started to suck up chunks of the land.

"Ah~ this is my Go-Go-Vaccuum-kun. I made it a while ago, but I forget how to shut it off." Lala told her as a black blur shot right through the robotic squid.

"What was that?" Riko asked as as massive ship appeared overhead.

"I believe you should focus on the armoured alien." a female voice told them as a blond haired warrior appeared under the ship holding a massive sword.

"Lala-san, come back. Your father wishes you to come home." The armoured alien demanded, as she shook her head.

"No. I don't want to Zastin. Im tired of all the suitors, and all the meetings. I want to stay here!" Lala stated as a figure in black appeared in front of her.

"I suggest that you allow her to stay." They informed Zastin as they drew a red and gold wrapped Tachi, with an erratic wave pattern going up along the blade of the sword.

"I suggest that you do not interfere with these matters. Gid-sama has demanded that Lala-san return to Planet Deviluke. He is not one to be kept waiting." Zastin told them as he drew his energy sword and prepared to fight.

"Excellent, I was hoping for a sufficient warrior to fight." they told him as they charged at him, and swung their sword at him.

"Foolish, metal cannot match my-" Zastin told the cloaked figure who managed to block his energy sword.

"Never overestimate your powers." the figure told him as they slashed through his sword, and the top left section of his armour.

"Few are able to hit my armour. Let alone cut my armour, so let me ask. Who are you?" Zastin asked them as they removed the covering over them self. The figure had long blonde and reddish pink hair. She had a black gothic with a circular hole missing from the upper chest section, and two white snakes coiling up her arms. Behind her, a spade shaped devil tale.

"My name is Naruko Uzumaki Deviluke." Naruko told them as she sheathed her Tachi.

*End*


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Naruto and if I did Itachi, and Mikoto wouldn't have died

"Naruto" -normal speech

'Stupid idiots' - normal thoughts

 **"Oi gaki listen to me" -Powerful being speech**

 **'stupid ningen'-Powerful being Thoughts**

*thunder* -action

 _Kage bunshin no jutsu -Techniques_

 _"Yo baka" Animals translation/speech_

*story start*

"Deviluke?! Isn't that the same last name as Lala-san?" Riko asked as Naruko nodded.

"Thats right, I share the last name as Lala. That's because I could be considered her sibling." Naruko told them as the Devilukeans and Humans stated their shock in the most sophisticated manner.

"EEEEEEEEHHHHH?!" Was the collective response from all of those present.

"Your Lala-san's sister?" Riko asked her

"Errr, yes and no." Naruko told them as they looked confused.

"What do you mean Naruko-san?" Lala asked her 'sister'.

"Well yes I am your sister, but I am also not your sister. Here, allow me to demonstrate." Naruko told them as she was enveloped by her hair, and a flash enveloped her.

"Whats going on?" Zastin demanded as the light died down.

"This is what I meant." Naruko told them as 'she' stood there wearing a black suit with white snakes coiling along the sleeves, and a red undershirt.

"Naruko-san?" Riko asked as 'she' shook her head.

"I'm not Naruko. My names Naruto and from what I remember, I share an ability similar to the Memorzians. For several hours, I can separate myself into either of my self and/or Naruko." Naruto told them as Riko drooled a little bit.

"Can you tell me how you're related to Lala-san?" Zastin asked him, hoping for answer.

"Alright. Several years ago, a man I came to see as my father, took me in. Unfortunately neither myself, or him were well liked in 'our' region. He decided to make me stronger through genetic fusion. Fortunately he found several suitable genes.

My planet is locked in perceptual war, and very resources are exhausted beyond military propose. So when a black market ship crashed, people decided that it was an arial assault and prepared for war. Every leader increased the amount of soldiers they had, and started to fight each other.

But, my father knew better. Inside of the ship was several bags of bloods, from four important people. Golden Darkness, the infamous assassin. Lala A. Deviluke, the genius creator. Momo V. Deviluke, who is able to communicate with plants. Nana A. Deviluke, who can communicate with animals. Naomi Uchiha, capable of using her natural abilities to its complete potential.

My father knew that my race of 'Elementals' could use improvement. So he combined my DNA with the Devilukeans, Golden Darkness, and soneone from my own world. So technically, I could be your twin/younger sibling. It depends on what you prefer." Naruto told her as the Devilukean launched at him, and enveloped him in a hug.

"YAY! I always wanted a brother." Lala stated as he blushed.

"W-well, anyway. Its getting late, and I think everyone would prefer to sleep." Naruto announced as he changed into Naruko, and started to walk away.

"Hold on Naruko-san, where are you staying? You said that you're not from Earth, so where are you staying?" Riko asked her, as she turned around.

"I was going to sleep in my ship for a while. Why do you ask?" Naruko asked her.

"I would't feel right letting you sleep in your ship. We have an extra room that we don't use much, so we can set up a bed for you two." Riko told her as Lala followed the Yuuki sister, but Naruko stayed next to Zastin.

"Do not worry Zastin, I will make sure that Lala-san stays safe. No doubt she has suitor coming for her, and I will take care of them all. Lala will be safe, I promise you." Naruko told him as she followed the Yuuki sister and Zastin collected the two injured figures laying in the ruins of Lala's machine.

"Lets hope that she is correct." Zastin muttered as a blue light beam engulfed the guards, and they flew away into their awaiting ship.

"Come on Naruko-san, lets go." Lala called out as Naruko hurried up as they headed inside of the house.

"Thanks Mikan-san, Riko-san. Naruko-nee-chan, and I are going to bed." Lala told them as she dragged Naruko into the spare room.

"Hold on Lala-san, you're still wearing your outfit." Naruko told her as the Uzumaki transformed her dress into a burnt orange top, with a pair of black pants.

"Right. Peke, you can transform." Lala announced as her winged hat burst into white light, and transformed into a small white robot with two swirls for eyes.

"Lala, who is the robot and why are you naked?" Naruko asked her 'sister' as she looked around the room.

"This is Peke! Peke's an all purpose costume robot I made. But Peke needs to recharge every night.

"Ok, I'm going to set up my bed." Naruko told her as touched a symbol on a paper, and a sleeping bag appeared in a cloud of smoke.

"How did you do that?" Lala asked the Uzumaki stored the paper away.

"I created a pocket dimension to store items inside. That paper allows me to summon items from inside of it. I'll tell more about it tomorrow, I'm fairly tired." Naruko told her as she laid out out sleeping bag.

"Ok, that sounds similar to my D-Dial. I want to see how your works. Goodnight nee-chan, and are you sure that you don't want to share the bed?" Lala asked her as she laid down on the bed.

"Goodnight... nee-chan. And no, I'm fine." Naruko told her as they went to sleep, and the robot activated recharge mode.

 **'Looks like its time. Finally.' A demonic voice thought as it dragged the Uzumaki into her sub** **conscious.**

*Sub-conscious*

"Huh where am I?" Naruko asked as she stood next to male counter part.

 **"Greeting Uzumaki, I believe it is time for us to talk." A dark voice told them as a dark red and voilet eye stared back at them.**

"The Nine tailed fox..." Naruto stated.

"... The creature responsible for the most devastating assault the past few decade in The Hidden Leaf." Naruko finished as the colossal fox laughed.

 **"That was merely half of the being you see before you." The massive fox told them as the multi tailed demon started to shrink** **into a smaller shape.**

"What do you mean?" Naruko asked as Naruto nodded.

 **"You see..." The fox said as it completely dissolved and a red headed female with fox ears and nine tails stood in the fox's place.**

 **"I was originally two separate beings. The nine tailed fox was sealed in a female named Kushina Uzumaki, and a man in an orange mask came and ripped the fox out. If a tailed beast is removed from its host, they die. But because the fox is so dangerous, the fourth Hokage used a forbidden technique to try and seal it in you using the Embodiment of Death.**

 **But Kushina and the fox made a deal. Since the sealing technique would have ripped away most of the foxes power and thus its life, so they made a deal. Since they were both at Deaths door, they decided to fuse together.**

 **Once the sealing was complete, Kushina or the Nine tails didn't exist. But I did." She told her as they shared a similar look.**

"Kushina..." Naruto trailed off

"Uzumaki?" Naruko asked as the fox grinned

 **"Correct, Kushina was your mother." the fox themed lady informed them as her heterochromatic eyes stared at them.**

"What would you be to us?" Naruko asked her as her other half nodded.

 **"That's ... difficult to answer. Technically I am your mother, but I am also a millennia old fox. Similar to yourself, I am both of them. But I am proud that you turned out so well, even if Orochimaru raised you." The Fox girl told them.**

"Alright, but what will we call you? I doubt that we can call you Fox lady all the time." Naruto asked her.

 **"Call me Kushina, I would** **prefer it. Now can you leave, I need to sort though some of my memories." Kushina told them**

"Alright mom." Naruko told her as her 'children' disappeared and she sat down on the ground.

 **"They've grown up into fine people." Kushina muttered as the fox half formed in front of her.**

 **"You know that there life are going to change massively. Having alien sisters, and living on a new planet will change many things." The fox told her other half.**

 **"I know Kurama, but I will have to help them out as much as I can. I need to make up that time we were getting ourselves together." Kushina told her as they re-combined together and returned to their collective sleep.**

They were unaware of a small white snake coiling around a symbol for hell, and small amounts of chakra was seeping off it. It was slowly burning away the seal containing the fox halves.

*End*


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Naruto and if I did Itachi, and Mikoto wouldn't have died

"Naruto" -normal speech

'Stupid idiots' - normal thoughts

 **"Oi gaki listen to me" -Powerful being speech**

 **'stupid ningen'-Powerful being Thoughts**

*thunder* -action

 _Kage bunshin no jutsu -Techniques_

 _"Yo baka" Animals translation/speech_

 ** _"Lack of reviews is the greatest killer of fan fic writers out there. We at the institute wish to let the public know of how they can pitch in to save our dying writers."-_** **Vision Dominican**

Keep an eye out for my next story _Wrecking Mech_ it will be coming out after this chapter.

*story start*

 **"Are you sure?" a faint, yet deep voice asked someone.**

 **"Yes, it** **appears that one of _their_ creations have been combined with _our_ divine creations." another higher pitched voice replied.**

 **"One moment... alright, I have it. Milky Way, Orion Arm. Local bubble, Interstellar cloud. Sol system, orbiting Sol. Sol 3 AKA Terra. Asia, Japan. Apparently Sol 3 Terra is the location of the anomaly, and several of our creations. Hopefully they don't reach the matching signal, so we need to take care it."  
**

 **"Affirmative. Dispatching a Gamma class Starship. Estimated time: 10 days 14 hours 27 minutes."**

*Error*  
"Naruko-san, Lala-san! What are you naked in my bed?!" Riko asked them as Naruko opened her eyes.

"Riko-san, keep it down. Lala-Onee-chan, why are we in Riko's room?" Naruko asked her sister as she looked around the room.

"Good morning Naruko-Nee-chan." Lala stated as she stretched her naked body.

"Nee-chan, it's time to ..." Mikan trailed off as she saw three naked teenagers laying on a bed, and slowly closed the door.

"MIKAN WAIT!" Riko yelled as she tried to get out of the bed, only to get tangled in the sheet. Landing directly on her face.

"Riko-san, are you alright?" Naruko asked her as she floated off the bed, and landed next to her.  
"Yeah, but why are you naked in my room?" Riko asked her as Naruko looked at her naked sisters attire.

"My clothing is linked to my powers, so I can change it into anything I want. So during the night, my clothes must have returned to my body. I'm not sure why Lala-Onee-chan is naked though." Naruko stated as she summoned her standard clothes.  
"Lala-dono, please don't run off like that. Here, let me transform into something to wear." Peke told her as she enveloped in and converted into Lala's clothing.

"It's not to tight is it Lala-dono?" Peke asked her in her costume form.

"No~. It's perfect Peke." Lala told her with a smile.

"Since you two are both dressed, can you tell me what you were doing in my room?" Riko asked them as she started getting dressed in her uniform.

"I got lonely in there so I decided to cuddle with you. I do you it with my sisters all the time." Lala stated as Naruko chuckled.

"Lala-Onee-chan, not everyone sleeps naked. Also, how did I end up in here too?" Naruko asked as she adjusted her clothing.  
"Oh, you were hanging on to my back. You were hanging on pretty tightly, I think you grabbed my chest for a while." Lala told them as Riko blushed.

"Isn't that a little ... weird, I mean technically you two are related." Riko asked them as Naruko shrugged.

"It doesn't matter to me, I can change myself." Naruko told her as she was enveloped in a flash, and separated in two. Revealing Naruto and Naruko connected by a thin strand around their bracelets.

"Hello Lala-Onee-chan, Naruko-Nee-chan, Riko-Nee-chan!" Naruto stated as he waved at them.  
"Hello Naruto-nii-chan!" Lala told him as he glommed her from behind.  
"Hmm. Lala-Onee-chan, your so comfy. I love you Onee-chan!" Naruto told her as he nuzzled her back.

"Naru-nii-baka! Don't say that! Saying things like that could be taken wrongly." Naruko warned her sibling as she clonked him on the head.

"OWW! Nee-Chan, theres no need to so mean!" Naruto wined as he rubbed his throbbing head.

"I thought your brother was a little more serious." Riko asked Naruko as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"He can be. But before our powers manifested i.e me, he was a child. So while our body matured, he didn't mature mentally. While he can be mature at times, he usually really childish." Naruko stated as Naruto rubbed his head in Lala's chest.  
"So he doesn't realize how weird that is?" Riko asked as she finished putting on her uniform.

"Yep. He's pretty much a big kid." Naruko told her as she handed him a cookie.  
"YAY! Cookie! Thanks Nee-chan!" Naruto yelled as he tried to run away with the treat, only to get yanked back because of their connected bracelets.

"Wow. Alright, let go have breakfast." Riko told them as Naruko picked up Naruto and headed down the stairs, then entered the kitchen.

"Hello Mikan-nee-chan!" Naruto yelled as he went to hug her, but Naruko yanked him back.

"Hello Mikan-san, this is my brother." Naruko told her as he sat him down at the table and helped Mikan set the table.

"Nē nē Riko-Nee-chan, why are you wearing a yellow vest, white shirt, and a skirt?" Naruto asked her as Naruko and Mikan laid out several grilled fish, steamed rice, and an egg omelettes.

"Nee-chan goes to Sainan High school. A school with a large amount of girls attending, and it's run by a pervy Principal. Though, I sometimes wonder if he's human with the amount he's hit." Mikan wondered as she set her spot and sat at the table.

"When do you have to go there anyway?" Naruko asked her as started to spread jam on a piece of toast.  
"What time is it?" Riko asked as she finished her omelette.

"Its 7:59 a.m." Naruko told her as she handed her the toast.

"Oh no, I'm going to miss walking to school with Sairenji-chan!" Riko yelled as she grabbed her bag and ran out of the house.

"Riko-san forgot her books." Lala stated as Naruko grabbed the books in her hands.  
"Mikan-san, I'm going to run your sister her books. Come on Naruto." Naruko told her sibling as he jumped on her back.

"Yay! Let go Nee-chan!" Naruto told her as she grew a pair of grey wings and flew towards the path Riko was heading.  
"Having fun Naruto?" Naruko asked him as she closed in on Riko.

"YEAH! This is so much fun Nee-chan!" Naruto cheered as Naruko speed up even more.

"Alright then, hold on tight!" Naruko warned him as she descended in on Riko.  
"HEY Riko-Nee-chan!" Naruto yelled as he started to shake around on Narukos back.  
"Calm down Naruto-" Naruko warned him as she crashed into Riko walking next a girl with blue hair.  
"Ow ow ow ow." Riko muttered as her toast laid on the ground, tangled up in a pile with Naruto, Naruko, and her friend.

"Riko-san, you for forgot your books." Naruko told her as she held up her bundle of books.

"Riko-san, who are they?" the blue haired girl asked her as they untangled themselves from the pile.  
"Oh. Naruto, Naruko, meet Sairenji Haruna. Sairenji, this is Naruko and her brother Naruto." Riko told her as the latter waved to her.

"Hello Haruna-Nee-chan, Im Naruto." Naruto told her as he bounced around them.

"Hello Naruto-san, Naruko-san, how do you know Riko?" Haruna asked him.

"Oh, Im in love with her!" Naruto told her in an innocent tone.

"Eh?" Haruna asked him with a healthy blush as Naruko slapped the back of his head.

"Naruto, I told you to that some people might take things a way you didn't intend." Naruko told him as she made them both bow.

"Excuse Naruto, sometimes he blurts things out. He meant in a family way." Naruko told her as the blush slowly faded away.

"O-ok. Come on Riko-san, we don't want to be late." Haruna told her as they headed towards the school.

"Thanks for bringing my books." Riko told them as she ran to catch up with her friend.

"Nee-chan, I think Riko-Nee-chan left her lunch behind." Naruto told her as Naruko face plamed.

"We'll deal with this later. Come on, let go back for now." Naruko told him as she flexed her wing, and picked him up.

"Alright! Let go!" Naruto yelled as the launched into the air.

"Be careful Naruto-nii!" Naruko warned him as they flew towards the Yuuki house.  
"I will, its just that this feels so cool!" Naruto told her as his eyes flashed red with several circles in it.

*End*


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Naruto and if I did Itachi, and Mikoto wouldn't have died

"Naruto" -normal speech

'Stupid idiots' - normal thoughts

 **"Oi gaki listen to me" -Powerful being speech**

 **'stupid ningen'-Powerful being Thoughts**

*thunder* -action

 _Kage bunshin no jutsu -Techniques_

 _"Yo baka" Animals translation/speech_

A/N: Special thanks to DRAKE WILSON.

 ** _"Lack of reviews is the greatest killer of fan fic writers out there. We at the institute wish to let the public know of how they can pitch in to save our dying writers."-_** **Vision Dominican**

*story start*

"Nee-chan, should we bring Riko-nee-chan some food?" Naruto asked her as a white figure flew overhead, holding a small box.

"That's ok, it looks like Lala is doing it. But I think that we should go to make sure Onee-san doesn't do something dangerous." Naruko told him as she extended her wings with Naruto on her back.

"Why? What would Onee-chan do that would be dangerous?" Naruto asked her as a small explosion erupted from the school.

"Lala may be one of the smartest people we'll meet, but she is also the most explosive." Naruko told him as she flew through an open window, and saw Lala wearing a uniform. But Lala had Riko's head trapped between her breast, and an entire class of blessing teenagers.

"Nee-chan, what are they doing?" Naruto asked her as a dirty blonde lay turned towards the duo.

"Oh hello~ there cutie. My names Risa Monioka, who are you?" Risa asked him.

"My names Naruto Uzumaki, and this is my Nee-chan Naruko." Naruto told her as she ruffled his hair.

"That..." Risa told him as she pointed to Riko, who was trying to get her head out from Lala's chest. "Is how some people show affection."  
"Really? Ok then!" Naruto stated as he launched himself at Lala and Riko, tackling them in a hug.  
"N-naruto? what are you doing?" Riko asked him with a blush, because one of his arms was between her breasts, and his head was resting on Lala's chest.

"U-uzumaki-san can you get your sibling from doing something so shameless!" A student with black hair, and dark brown eyes asked Naruko with a blush on the students face.

"I will miss..." Naruko trailed off as she picked up the trio laying on the ground, and had her snow white wings curled around her body.  
"Yui Kotegawa. Can you tell me why you're wearing those angel wings?" Yui asked her as Naruko stretched her wings out to their maximum.

"These are a part of my body. My brother can do it as well, but doesn't know how to yet." Naruko stated as she retracted her wings, and Naruto stared out the window.

"Uzumaki-sans, why are you here?" Yui asked them as Naruto continued to look out the window.

"We came to check up on Lala-san, and make sure that nothing bad happens." Naruko told her.  
"So you aren't currently enrolled in the school? That is unacceptable. You too will come with me, and I will have you two enrolled into the school." Yui told them as she directed the two towards the door to have them enter the school.  
"Naruko, get everybody out of here." Naruto told her as his pupils changed to vertically slit crimson, which caused Naruko to move most of the students out of the room.

"What? Uzumaki-san what are you talking about? I cannot allow either of you to go any longer with out being in school any longer" Yui told him as demonic wings (Castlevania Style) enveloped her and the surrounding students, while a massive explosion shattered all the windows in the area and embedding thousands of shard of glass into his wings.

"Yui, get out of here NOW! Some dangerous things are going to happen." Naruto told her as he flexed his wings to get the shards out of it.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" Yui asked as she stepped on to the window ledge.

"I'm taking care of a pest. Naruko, get everyone out of here." Naruto told her as he launched himself out of the window, and took to the sky.

"Naruko, what happened to Naruto? I thought you said he didn't know how to use those?" Risa asked her as another explosion went off in the distance.

"Naruto usually is pretty childish, but he changes when he knows something dangerous will happen. His power greatly increases, and he becomes much more serious." Naruko told them as a massive flash took up the sky.

*Naruto*  
"So tell me, why are you attacking this area?" Naruto asked a ghostly white figure, wearing armour made from whale bones.

"I am looking for Naruto Uzumaki, so tell me... are you him?" The armoured figure asked him.

"Yes I am him, so why do you want me?" Naruto questioned as he changed his left hand into a shield, and his right into a war hammer.

"My name is Bake( said like BA Ku) of planet Kujira.(Bake-Kujira) I am here to fight you for Princess Lala's hand." Bake told him as he drew a bone club, and Krug the bone splitter.

"So you've attacked this building, possibly killed many people, just to find me? Well, you just messed up." Naruto laughed as his his hair shaded his face, leaving only two crimson pupils visible.

"HA HA HA! I MESSED UP? I am the prince of planet Kujira, you're just some primitive creature with a stick." Bake laughed, but Naruto slammed his hammer directly into his ribcage.

"You shouldn't underestimate me." Naruto whispered to him as he assaulted his arm, shoulder, and sternum."Because I am a lot stronger then you think."

"S-so what if you're a little strong? You're still nothing to a prince!" Bake yelled as blood leaked from his mouth, only to take the hammer directly to the face.

"You're disgusting. You act strong, but you're just a child trying to play with the adults." Naruto stated as he threw Bake of Kujira into the air, and collided with the now uncloaked starship.

"Pathetic." Naruto muttered as retracted his wings, and his pupils changed back to azure blue.

"Uzumaki-san, are you alright? You seemed to be bleeding quite a bit." Yui asked him as Naruto picked her up in a hug.  
"I'm alright Yui-Nee-chan!" Naruto told her as he reverted back to his childish self.  
"D-don't address me so informally! I just wanted to make sure you were ok." Yui told him with a blush, as she pulled out of the hug.

"Naruto~Nii! That was so cool! Why were they here?" Lala asked as Peke's wings floated her down to were the students were gathering.

"*Shrug* They said they wanted to fight me for your hand? Why would someone want them, they're your hands." Naruto told her as he adjusted his shirt and Naruko descended down next to them.

"Fighting you for Lala's hand, means fighting you for the right to marry her. But why would they think you would be marrying Lala?" Naruko asked them.

"That would be Papa. When you said you would protect me, he must have taken that as a proposal." Lala told them as several students sweat dropped.

"Really? Ok then." Naruto stated as he hugged Lala's waist.

"Wait, didn't Lala call you her brother?" Yui asked as a blush crept across her face.

"Yep, Lala is my One-chan!" Naruto stated as a black and crimson spade tail snaked its way from out behind him.

"Doing such shameless things with your sister? Such actions are greatly frowned upon in the country of Japan." Yui's blush increased even more as Naruko joined in on the hug, sandwiching Naruto between the two.

"Nii-chan won't need to worry about that~. I'm the future Queen of the Galaxy, which would make him the next King of the Galaxy. So Japanese laws doesn't apply to him." Lala told them as Naruto piped in.

"Also, my families blood can adapt to any circumstances. So that would make incest irrelevant." Naruto told her as the twins were enveloped in a flash, leaving only Naruko there.

"Uzumaki-san can you explain what happened?" Yui asked her.

"I have a certain ability that allows me to split myself into two people for a few hours, roughly 8 hours a day." Naruko told her as Yui remembered something.

"That's perfect, it is just enough time for you two to finish a day at school. So let's get get you fitted for your uniform, and your brother." Yui told her as she dragged Naruko away, leaving Lala, Riko, and most of the students in the area.

"What just happened Lala?" Riko asked her.

"I'm not sure, I think Naruko just joined your school." Lala told her as the crowd of students dispersed along with the ship.

"You may have beat me Uzumaki, but I am not the only one." Bake muttered as the ship disappeared into space, leaving a foreboding feeling in the area.

*End*


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Naruto and if I did Itachi, and Mikoto wouldn't have died

"Naruto" -normal speech

'Stupid idiots' - normal thoughts

 **"Oi gaki listen to me" -Powerful being speech**

 **'stupid ningen'-Powerful being Thoughts**

*thunder* -action

 _Kage bunshin no jutsu -Techniques_

 _"Yo baka" Animals translation/speech_

A/N: Special thanks to DRAKE WILSON.

A/N: I _might_ be late on updating the next chapter, a family friend passed away recently. Doctors told them that they were fine to go, then they passed away from their illness that was 'all gone.'

 ** _"Lack of reviews is the greatest killer of fan fic writers out there. We at the institute wish to let the public know of how they can pitch in to save our dying writers."-_** **Vision Dominican**

*story start*

"Come on Riko-san, we will be running late unless you hurry!" Naruko told her as the brunette ran up to her, holding her bag.

"Ok Naruko-san, I'm here. Where's you're brother?" Riko asked as Naruto face planted on the ground, holding three bento boxes in the air.

"Hello Riko-Nee-chan, Nee-chan. Are you ready to go?" Naruto asked as he jumped up and handed them the bentos.

"Are you o-HEY!" Riko asked as she tripped on her shoelace, and tackled Naruto. Her face inches away from his crotch, and Naruto's face lodged between her thighs. One of his hands resting between her breast, and the other resting on her backside.

"I love you too Riko-Nee!" Naruto announced as his voice was muffled by Riko's legs. Who was blushing like a tomato.

"Come on you two. We're in a hurry." Naruko told them as she propped them up.

"Ok, lets go!" Riko told them as she ran off with holding her books.

"Why was Riko-Nee so red?" Naruto asked her as they followed behind the blushing teen.

"It's a girl thing. Don't worry about it." Naruko told him as they entered the school ground, where Riko's blush has reduced to merely her cheeks.

"Excuse me Haruna-san, can you tell me why all the students are gathered in front of the school? It looks important." Naruko asked as Lala wearing Peke in hat form.

"Hi Lala-Onee-chan! What took you so long?" Naruto asked her as Peke changed into a hair clip.

"Hi~ Naru-chan! I took a while because the uniform got stuck." Lala told him as Peke huffed.

 _"I don't know why you won't let me be your uniform. Earth cloths are so brittle." Peke muttered as a black Limo pulled up and a brunette, accompanied by a blonde with two hair drills, and a bespectacled bluenette all wearing standard Sainan high school uniform._

"HELLO! my names Naruto! who are you?" Naruto asked as he appeared in front of the small group, causing the brunette to draw her Shinai.

"What is your purpose for approaching Saki-sama?" The brunette asked as she pointed the weapon at him.

"I wanted to meet you, I'm new! my names Naruto Uzumaki, what are your names?" Naruto asked as he looked at them with his innocent blue eyes.

"Hold on Rin. This little guy seems so cute! My name is Saki Tenjouin, the brunette is Rin Kujou, and the bluenette is Awake Fujisaki." The blonde told him as Naruko approached.

"Saki is also the heiress to the Tenjouin family, and the 'Queen of Sainan High school.'" Naruko announced as Naruto gained stars in his eyes.

"Saki-hime(Princess)?"Naruto asked as the blonde smirked and nodded.

"I guess you could say I am! Princess Saki Tenjouin." Saki chuckled as the bell rang.

"Come on Nii-san, we don't want to be late." Naruko told him as the crowd of students headed inside the building.

"Lets hurry Saki-sama, class will begin soon." Rin asked her as she placed her Shinai in its container, and headed into the building.

*Classroom 1-A*

"Attention class, we have five new students." an elderly man with swirl glassed announced as Lala, and the Uzumaki twins walked to the front of the class.

"Honekawa-sensei, there are only three people there."Yui announced as the classroom door slid open.

"Sorry we were late sensei, our vehicle was running late." two teenage girls with bandages around their arms apologized as the enter the classroom. One had waist length black hair, and violet eyes. The other was a Bluenette and had dark blue pupils, with bandages wrapping around around her forearms.

"Its alright, just stand over by them. Alright class, here are the new students. Lala Deviluke is the one with pink hair. Naruko and Naruto Uzumaki have reddish pink hair. Amano Yuuma has black hair, and Sasame Shishigami has blue hair." Honekawa announced as the students took the empty seats around the room.

"Hi Amano-Nee, my names Naruto!" Naruto yelled as he hugged the Ravenette(Black hair).

"Nii-san, you know you don't have to call every girl you meet 'Nee-chan'." Naruko told her twin as Amano laughed.

"It's alright Naruko-san. I don't mind, he's kinda cute anyway." Amano told her with a blush on her face, while Sasame chuckled. Showing off her sharp teeth.

"Calm down Amano. Sure the kids cute, but I doubt his sister would let you date him." Sasame told her as Naruko chuckled.

"Good luck with that! Naruto might not look it, but he can be pretty childish." Naruko told them as she gestured to Naruto, who had his face pressed against a window watching a butterfly.

*Ding dong dong ding*

"Attention everyone. Gym class is starting, please take the gym cloths with you." Honekawa told them as the moved to the gym.

"Lets go Nee-chan! To gym~!" Naruto yelled as he opened the window, and leapt out. He was holding a bag with gym clothes in it.

"Will your brother be ok?" Amano asked her as Naruko shrugged.

"I'm sure you'll be fine. He's tougher then that." Naruko told them as a thud was heard outside.

"Probably."

*Sainan Outdoor gym*  
"These outfits fit pretty well." Naruko announced as all the girls flexed in the bloomers, including Naruto.

"Naruto-san, you know that the bloomers are intended for females right?" Rin asked him as she stretched her upper body.

"Uh huh. I know, it just feels pretty good." Naruto told her as he leaned to the left, showing his spaded tail wrapping around his waist.

"Hey Naruto, is that a tail? It makes you look pretty hot~." Saki told him as his tail unwrapped itself, and Naruto looked at it.

"It is? I thought it was just another way to hold it." Naruto told her as he adjusted his shirt with it.

"Hey Naruto! Can you help me and Sasame in the storage room? We need some help moving some track equipment." Amano told him as he followed the two into the storage area.

"Where are the track equipment?" Naruto asked them as Amano shut and blocked the door shut.

"Never mind that. Tell me Naruto, what do you know about Angels and devils." Amano asked as she started to unwrap her arm, to reveal vertical slits. Each separating her arms into four segments.

"It's a Western belief. In which God created the Angels, who represented good. While the fallen angels became Devils, who represent the bad. Why?" Naruto asked as Sasame smirked sinisterly.

"Because they're real. Angels and devils exist, and we were sent here for a reason." Amano told him as two jet-black wings, one mechanical, appeared behind her.

"You see... angels aren't big fans of a devil messing with their creations. They have precautions set up for it. The supreme court of Raguel sent us to take care of a demonic angel signal." Sasame stated as she flashed sharklike teeth.

"So we will end you. Which sucks, because you're cute." Amano told him as blades extended out from her arms, and Sasame ripped off her arm wrappings.

"Yeah, but at least it will be quick." Sasame told him as her Shark skin arms bristled.

"Why?" Naruto asked as he blocked a serrated punch from Sa-Same.

"Why what?" Amano asked him as she summoned a lightning bolt in a spear shape.

"Why do you want to kill me?" Naruto asked as he dodged Amano's attack.

"Because Raguel told us. He said it was an order from Michael! There's no way we could disobey their orders!" Amano told him as she launched another barrage of lightning spears.

"Why do you follow them? Where will following their orders get you?" Naruto asked as his pupils flickered red briefly.

"Back OFF!" Naruko yelled as two white ropes with hearts on the end ensnared Sasame's and Amano's arms and waist.  
"Spinny Spinny Rope-kun to the rescue!" Lala cheered as she enter the storage room.

"Uzumaki-sans, would you care to explain why two students are in such a shameless position?" Yui asked as she turned away with a blush on her face.

"Lets go back to our house. It would be easier to explain there, and I don't really remember what they said." Naruto told them as he rubbed the back of his head, and laughed.

"Sure. Come on Yui-san, we need to get Riko first." Naruko told her as Naruto hoisted his two assailants onto his shoulders.

"L-lets go then." Yui announced as Naruko summoned her wings and look off to grab Riko, with Yui on her back.

*Yuuki household*  
"So where are we going to do this? The living room is big, but I doubt it can fit seven people." Riko told them as the entered her house.

"Oh I know!" Naruto told them as he dropped the two on the ground, and ran up the stairs holding a paper tag.

"Lets see what he's doing." Naruko announced as she picked up the two girls, and followed her twin up the stairs.

"Is this normal Deviluke-san?" Yui asked her as she followed the Pinkettes upstairs.

"Yep~!" Lala cheered as they watched as Naruto slapped a piece of paper with the Kanji for Dimension (寸法) written on a closed door.

"What will that do?" Riko asked as a bright light seeped from the gaps around it.  
"TA DA~!" Naruto yelled as he opened the door to reveal a traditional Japanese house surrounded by dozens of cherry blossoms trees and soft grass. The sky looked like a nebula explosion, which was reflected upon the nearby lake with bamboo growing around it.

Inside of the building was what to be expected, except for two figures wearing Yukatas kneeling at a table drinking tea. One was a female wearing a crimson and black yukata, with Kitsune(キツネ) written in Gold text. She had nine small red fox tails, with black tips with velvet red hair and violet eyes. The other was a male in burnt orange and black, with Akuma(アクマ) written in crimson text. He had dark pink hair, six whisker like markings and red, slitted eyes.

 **"Welcome Lala-san, Yui-san, Riko-san, Musume-chan, Musoko-chan, Amano-baka, Sasame-baka. Please take a seat, we were just talking." The Kitsune lady told them as they entered the room, and the door disappeared behind them.**

"Naruto-san, can you explain what has occurred?" Yui asked as the man wearing the Yukata with Akuma on it set his tea down, and turned to her.

 **"We are currently inside a dimension that exists outside of time and reality. The only way for people to enter here is through a dimensional seal, which Naruto used. So you can take as much time as you want here." The dark Pinkette told them as he pointed at Amano and Sasame, which caused their ropes to disappear.**

"Can you explain what's happening? Why did the fox lady call Naruko and Naruto her children, who is the guy with the Akuma kanji, and why did their ropes vanish!" Riko asked as the guy handed her a clay cup with tea in it.

 **"Alright. That 'fox lady' is an ancient fox fused with their mother Kushina, and I am the** **manifestation of Naruto's mature feelings that exists a dimension that exists outside the flow of time. Since this dimension does not follow the regular rules of the universe, we can control what occurs in it. Does that make anything easier to understand?" 'Naruto' asked Riko, who had swirls in her eyes.**

"Never mind that. Tell me why are you after Naruto-san?" Yui asked as they shook their heads.  
 **"So they want to be tight lipped huh. Lets see how long they'll last." Kushina chuckled as a battery and two wires appeared in her hands, and proceeded to shock the two.**

"Isn't that a bit extreme Mr. ..." Riko asked the guy, who turned to her.

 **"Call me Kuro, and I doubt that." Kuro told her as the two girls were moaning from the shock.**

"A-a-alright! W~we'll talk." Amano announced as Kushina stopped electrocuting them to let her talk.

"So what happened?" Naruko asked her as Kuro summoned a chair for them to sit on.

"Alright. I don't know all the history, but I will try my best. In the beginning there existed the Glorious court of God, and the sinister realm of the Morning star. Each one traveled the universe creating entire species. The Glorious court of God created the Humans, Elementians, Otsutsuki, etc. While those under the Morning star created the Devilukians, Sayians, and all those like that.

Gods creation strove for peace and happiness, The Morning star's creation strove for chaos and destruction. So when they sensed an increase in The Morning stars creature on this planet, we were sent to preserve the peace. We are to make sure that you do not kill all of those that inhabit this planet, by exterminating you." Amano finished as Kuro handed her a cup of tea.

 **"Hate to burst your bubble there angel, but this guy** **wouldn't kill anyone from this planet." Kuro told her as he gestured towards Naruto, as two ravens landed on his shoulders. " So how about you two stay on this planet and monitor him. Fulfill what you were sent here to do, with out needless death. Your make sure that he doesn't 'kill everyone' and I don't end you."**

"That sounds fair Kuro. We don't kill him as long as he doesn't kill anyone." Sasame stated as Amano nodded.  
 **"Alright then. I'll let you guys go as I prepare a room for them." Kuro stated as a portal to the Yuuki house opened, while Kuro let the two upstairs.**

*End*


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Naruto and if I did Itachi, and Mikoto wouldn't have died

"Naruto" -normal speech

'Stupid idiots' - normal thoughts

 **"Oi gaki listen to me" -Powerful being speech**

 **'stupid ningen'-Powerful being Thoughts**

*thunder* -action

 _Kage bunshin no jutsu -Techniques_

 _"Yo baka" Beings translation/speech_

Check out the poll on my page to let me know what you want updated.

 ** _"Lack of reviews is the greatest killer of fan fic writers out there. We at the institute wish to let the public know of how they can pitch in to save our dying writers."-_** **Vision Dominican**

A/N: Note This. Is. Fiction. Here I am God, and I can decide how each character acts or behaves.

ALSO: I will be going on vacation with my family soon so I wont be updating for (Possibly) a few weeks.

*story start*

"Let's go Riko-nee! I have a good feeling about today!" Naruto told her as he launched himself out of the window, but landed directly on his face.

"Alright alright. I'm ready." Riko announced as she was accompanied by Naruko and Lala.

"Naruto what are you- OH NO! Look out Riko!" Naruko warned the brunette, right before she tripped on Naruto who was sitting up and dragged the two pinkettes into the mess of limbs.

"Isth this normol?" Naruto asked from betweens Lala's chest, and Riko resting on his chest. Naruko's face was inches aways from Lala rear, and her twins hand lodged in her skirts waistband.

"For here, yes it is." Mikan stated as she handed the small groups bento to a slightly blessing Naruko.

"Dōmo arigatōzaimashita(Thank you very much) Mikan-san." Naruko told her as she helped the group on to their feet and headed towards the school grounds.

"ARIGATŌ MIKAN-NEE-CHAN!" Naruto yelled as he dragged the two after his retreating sisters form.

"Hopefully they wont cause to much trouble." Mikan stated as she locked the house door and headed towards her school.

*Sainan Highschool*

"Nee-chan,Lala-nee, Riko-nee, something cool looking is approaching!" Naruto yelled as a pure black Limo pulled up and three figured stepped out of it.

"Ohayō Risa-san, Ayako-san, Rin-san. How are you today?" Naruko asked them as she respectfully bowed towards the group.

"Ohayō Naruko-san, Naruto-san, Riko-hentai, Lala-san." Rin bowed in response, while a storm cloud formed over Riko's head. Who was muttering something about 'bad luck' and 'mean Onna-bugeisha'

"Lala, Naruko, I am here to challenge for the title of Sainans most attractive females." Saki declared as she pointed at the pinkettes.

"Ano, what are you talking about?" Naruko asked her as Naruto handed her the school's Newsletter, with Lala and Naruko on the front.

"I think this is it. 'Naruko and Lala, the two Pink Princesses of Sainan'." Naruto read off the title as Lala looked over his shoulder.

"So, will you accept? Or would you rather admit defeat."Saki asked them while Naruto looked at the two separate groups.

"Eh,why not. Aside from assassins trying to kill Naruto, nothing really happens." Naruko stated, which caused Riko to sweat drop.

"What would be interesting to you?" Riko asked as Naruto gave a a dead stare.

"Living corpses, Aggressive Alien empires, or Precursor species out to kill us." Naruto informed her as he pulled out an Onigiri and ate it.

"Right. Nothing is medium for you guys? Its all or nothing, right?" Riko asked as the three Pinkettes nodded.

"Ok, enough of this. You have accepted the challenge, which will commence at 2:45. Prepare anythin that you might need for it, and proceed with your day." Rin told them as she bowed, and followed Saki into the building with Ayako.

"So that happened." Naruko stated as headed inside.

*Ding Ding Ding Dong*

"OH! Come on Lala-Onee, Riko-Nee! We don't want to make Yui-nee mad." Naruto told them as he ran inside the building. Literally.

"Come on Lala." Riko told her as she helped Naruto up and entered the building.

*Classroom 1-A*

"Alright class. Today we are going to be learning about..." Honekawa droned on as the majority of the class tuned him out.

"Excuse me, Uzumaki-san, is it true that you are related to Naruko-san and Lala-san?" a girl with twin red pony tails asked him.  
"Uh huh! They are my sisters!" Naruto told the red head.

"Wow, that must be awesome. My name is Kiseki Ito, it's nice to meet you Uzumaki-san." Kiseki greeted him as he smiled.

"It's nice to meet you too Kiseki-Nee!" Naruto replied as the class bell rang.  
"I have to go now, hopefully we will meet again." Kiseki told him as she left the classroom.

"Hey Naruto, who were you talking to?" Riko asked him.

"Her name was Kiseki Ito, Riko-nee." Naruto told her as the walked out of the room.

"well, I hope to see her sometime." Naruko stated as she walked past the two.

*2:45PM*

"Nee-chan, Lala-Onee-chan, are you ready for your competition with Saki-nee?" Naruto asked them as they adjusted their uniforms.

"I'm ready, but I don't know what Saki has planned." Naruko stated as she stretched her muscles and looked at the stage.

 _"ATTENTION EVERYONE! SAKI'S CHALLENGE IS BEGINNING, PLEASE MOVE TO THE STAGE!" A voice announced, which caused the majority of the males and females to head towards the stage._

"I think this might have something to do with it." Lala stated as Rin an Ayako came from behind the stage and began to pull them towards the area.

"Lala-san, Naruko-san, please come with us. We need to prepare you two for the contest." Rin told them.

"Hey Naruto-san." Kiseki announced as she approached the Pinkette.

"Ohayō Kiseki-nee, what is it." Naruto asked her as she grabbed his hand and started pulling him away from the stage.

"I want to tell you something, privately." Kiseki told him as she moved him further away from the crowd of people.

"Alright! What to you want to talk about? Do you want to talk about candy, or rocks? I like rocks. They're pretty cool, especially the sparkly ones." Naruto rambled as Kiseki pulled him into a shadowed corner of the school.

"No were not going to talk about candies or rocks. We're going to talk about your relation to Lala." Kiseki informed him as he 'Oh'ed'

"Lala-Onee-chan is me One-chan." Naruto told her as raised her eyebrow.

"Really, I head that you and Lala were engaged. But you said that Lala was your older sister." Kiseki stated as Naruto nodded.

"Uh huh. Lala said that I preformed her families marriage ritual." Naruto told her.

"So I was right." Kiseki muttered as she started to remove her school shirt.  
"Kiseki-nee, what are you doing?" Naruto asked her innocently as two red appendages with dozens of jagged teeth inside them uncoiled themselves from her waist.

"Tell me Naruto what do you know about aliens?" Kiseki asked him as the two limbs circled around the two.

"A little. Some have traits that separate them from humans like abilities, characteristic, or customs." Naruto replied as the appendages shrank the area around the two of them.

"That's true. You see, my race is what would be known as Parasites. Our original planet, Kiseichū, wasn't very hospitable. So we gathered all our planets resources and sent our race to the far corners of the resources. Since we can't gather resources normally, we developed ways to siphon off energy from other lifeforms. When I arrived on earth, I was talking energy that saturated the air.

But something changed. Three ships entered earths orbit. You and your sisters, Lala Deviluke, and the Devilukean scouter Star cruiser. Each one of you held a tremendous natural energy source. One of you had an abnormal level of energy. You Naruto have so much power, and I want some." Kiseki told him as the toothed appendages tore through his clothing and latched on to his back.

"Wh-whats happening?" Naruto asked as a dull red aura incased him and began to feed along the attachments, directly into Kiseki's body.

"Its your energy. The culmination of your training, activities, a representation of who you are. It can be likened to your very soul." Kiseki stated as the red became more intense, and started to bleed into his pupils.

"So yo **u want my power eh? Well alright then, HAVE AT IT!" Kuro yelled as he called upon his powers rather then Naruto's.**

"OHH! Your power. It's delicious!" Kiseki moaned as the energy being siphoned off changed from dull red, to crimson, to black.

 **"Is this it, or do you want MORE!" Kuro yelled as he black energy grew more wild, and volatile. The energy seemed to absorb light to make itself 'burn' more intensely.**

"THIS! This is the power my race strives for. A mate who can electrify every nerve, and power that could sustain us for lifetimes to come!" Kiseki yelled as her body started to adapt itself to accommodate Kuro's power entering her body.

Kiseki grew from 5'2" and a low B to a 5'9" with a borderline DD. Her hair and limbs extended beyond her waist, and her outfit tore in several locations from the growth.

"Sooo~ good." Kiseki muttered as Kuro picked her up and opened the dimensional rift to his realm.

"HEY KURO! wheres Naruto?" Naruko asked him as she rounded the corner in pale blue bikini.

 **"Greetings Naruko-san, you look pretty beautiful. Naruto is inside this** **dimension right now, so he will be here as soon as I leave. Also give this to Saki-chan, she's going to need it." Kuro told her as he removed his shirt and handed it towards her, then entered the rift. After he entered, Naruto exited it wearing a fairly tattered shirt.**

"Hey Nee-chan, what happened? Why are you holding a shirt?" Naruto asked as he looked around confused.  
"Uh... It's nothing, don't worry about it." Naruko told him as Saki ran over, holding her tattered bikini top.

"Hey Naruko, can I use that?" Saki asked her as she gestured towards the shirt, while using her one arm to cover her chest.

"Yeah, actually this guy Kuro wanted me to give it to you." Naruko told her as Saki quickly took the shirt to cover herself with.

"T-thank you. If you see Kuro again, tell him I say thank you." Saki quickly stated as she rushed off somewhere.

"I think we should get Lala and Riko, then go home." Naruko stated as she pulled out an extra shirt and put it on.

*End*


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Naruto and if I did Itachi, and Mikoto wouldn't have died

"Naruto" -normal speech

'Stupid idiots' - normal thoughts

 **"Oi gaki listen to me" -Powerful being speech**

 **'stupid ningen'-Powerful being Thoughts**

*thunder* -action

 _Kage bunshin no jutsu -Techniques_

 _"Yo baka" Beings translation/speech_

Check out the poll on my page to let me know what you want updated.

 ** _"Lack of reviews is the greatest killer of fan fic writers out there. We at the institute wish to let the public know of how they can pitch in to save our dying writers."-_** **Vision Dominican**

A/N: Note This. Is. Fiction. Here I am God, and I can decide how each character acts or behaves.

*story start*

*Shopping District 6:00*

"Yosh, this should help Mikan out!" Naruko told herself as she carried several bags in her arms, and an extra bag atop of it filled with taiyaki. Looking to her right, she noticed a blonde haired girl in a black gothic dress with a metal star missing from the upper chest portion of her attire.

"Excuse me miss, are you waiting for someone?" Naruko asked her as the blonde's stomach growled from the aroma from the the fish shaped treat.  
"Oh, here. I've got some extra's if you want some." Naruko told her as she sat down next to her, setting her bags on the ground and pulled out two taiyaki treats for them to eat.

"..." The blonde haired girl didn't say anything, but she accepted the culinary confection graciously. Her expression changed from indifferent to slightly amazed.

"It's pretty great huh. *Munch Munch*. I'm still pretty new to some of these desserts but I've heard that these some in chocolate and custard filling." Naruko explained as they finished off the snacks.

"Arigato." the mysterious girl muttered as Naruko packed up the remainder of treats into her bags.

"So how are enjoying this planet? I like how it's so calm here. Despite how most of the people act, this planet just radiates calm energy. " Naruko told her as she several cherry blossoms from a nearby tree landed in her opened hand.

"How could you tell I wasn't from here?" The blonde asked as one her her hair bundles started to shift into a dagger.  
" 'Cause I'm not from here either. So you want to come to supper, then I'll show you around the town some more." Naruko offered the blonde, who transformed her hair back to her original shape.

"Alright. Lead they way." the blonde stated as she followed her for awhile, then entered the walled household.  
"Hey Mikan, I've got some groceries!" Naruko declared as the brunette walked towards the front door in an apron.  
"Arigato Naruko! Who's your friend?" Mikan asked the gothically dressed blonde behind her.

"Isn't it customary to give your own name before asking for someones?" she asked as Naruko chuckled.

"Right, right. Hi my names Mikan Yuuki, what's yours?" Mikan asked as she offered her an opened hand.

"Konjiki no Yami." the blonde gothic loli declared.

"How about I call you Yami for short?" Mikan asked her as Yami smiled slightly.

"That is acceptable. May I ask what's for supper?" Yami asked them as Naruko carried the groceries into the kitchen.

"We're going to be having Teriyaki Pork tenderloins, Chicken Katsu, and Miso soup. Would you mind helping me prepare them?" Mikan asked her as she lead her into the kitchen where a reddish blond with red streaks was sitting at the table.

"Hi Mikan-Nee-chan, who's that?" the multi-coloured teen asked as his spade tipped tail started wagging.

"This is Yami-san! Naruko brought her her to talk about something I guess." Mikan told him as he appeared in front and started to marvel her attire.

"Sugoi~! Hi Yami-Nee-chan, my names Naruto Uzumaki and I can do this!" Naruto told her as several of his hairs extended and morphed into a letter opener.

"Hey Naruto-Nii, give Yami some space. I doubt she wants to see you transform your hair." Naruko told him as she switched the T.V in the living room to 'The Magical Kyouko'.

'Naruto Uzumaki? That kid does not match the description nor the picture.' Yami thought as she held up a picture of Naruto's Kuro counterpart.

"Hey Naruko-Onee-chan, did you grab some taiyaki?" Naruto asked her from his position in front of the TV.

"I did, but you're going to have to wait until after Dinner. Can you go get Riko and tell her that its going to be finished soon." Naruko told him as her brother paused the show and headed up stairs.

"Mikan, where is the bathroom?" Yami asked her.  
"On the second floor to the right of the stairs." Mikan explained as her companion traveled up the staircase. Rather than go to the restroom, she followed Naruto as he entered the bedroom.

"Hey Riko-Onee-chan! Dinners almost ready." Naruto told her as the light Brunette hid a magazine under her blanket.

"T-thanks Naruto-kun. Let's go down." Riko told him as she tried to leave her room, but end up slipping on a loose sock, and sent herself flying along with Naruto out of the door. Yami ended up getting pulled into the pile of people, with Naruto's face resting under her skirt and Riko's face pressed against the star pattern in her dress.

"Hi Yami-chan!" Naruto's muffled responce was somewhat heard from under the blushing blondes dress.

"Uh hi? I'm guessing you're Yami?" Riko asked as she helped Yami off of Naruto.

"Yes, you way refer to me as Golden Darkness (Konjiki no Yami) or Yami. Like N-naruto said, 'Dinners almost ready.'" Yami told them as she quickly moved down the stairs.

"Let's go Naruto." Riko stated as she headed downstairs with him.  
 **"This food looks incredible Mikan. Thanks." Kuro declared from his seat as Naruto and Riko joined the group at the table.**

"Yeah Mikan, this looks so good!" Lala added, oblivious to blonde haired gothic girl stared intently at her.

"Your welcome Kuro, Lala. Lets enjoy this meal!" Mikan declared as Naruto nodded  
" Itadakimasu!" Naruto cheered as they dug into the meal.

Kuro placed several of the meat based items on his plate, while Naruto put the bag of sweets on the table. Naruko poured herself a bowl of Miso soup with some Chicken Katsu.

"So Yami-san, what do you want?" Mikan asked her as she brought a plate of sweet buns and pork slices.  
"I'll just have some pork and buns, I can't stay for long." Yami told them as she placed some of the meals, and looked at the raven haired target/not target.

 **"This is delicious. I hope that everyone thinks so too." Kuro muttered as he tore into his meal.**

*Post meal*

 **"That was tasty Mikan, arigato." Kuro congratulated her as** **he gathered up all the plates in and took them into the kitchen.**

"Thank you for the meal Mikan, Naruko, ... Naruto. Unfortunately I have some business to attend to, so U have to go." Yami told them as she exited the building.

 **"Naruto, Naruko. Follow her. I have a feeling that she would need your help soon." Kuro informed them as some light reflected off his eyes.**

"Hai. Lets go Onee-chan!" Naruto yelled as he dragged his sister out of the building, and after the blonde stranger.

 **"I'm surprised she didn't try anything." Kuro muttered as the brunette's turned towards her.**

"What do you mean Kuro-san?" Riko asked as he pulled out a digital tablet with a swirl pattern similar to all of Lala's creation.

 **"Konjiki no Yami or Golden Darkness is an infamous High caliber assassin. Known for her transformative ability, cold disposition, and the fact that she has never let her targets escape. Odds are, she was hired by someone to take care of Naruto because of his relation to Lala." Kuro explained as Mikan turned towards him.  
**

"Why would you sent them after her?" Mikan asked him as he held up his hand dismissively.

 **"If she was going to do something, she would have done it as soon as she saw Naruto. I'm guessing that something didn't meet her description so she's going to meet her employer." Kuro explained as he showed them the image of said assassin, and the** **information he listed off about her.**

"How do you know this could be true?" Riko asked the darker version of Naruto.

 **"Call it a hunch, but I can almost tell that Yami is going to end up being pulled into this little group we've created." Kuro explained as he headed back into his shared room.**

"Let's hope he's right, or they're going to be in trouble." Mikan hoped as her sister nodded.

*Yami, Nearby forrest*

"Lacospo. You lied about the job description." Yami declared as her hairs transformed into the muzzles of a dozen dragons.

"W-what do you mean? I haven't lied about anything." the green midget garbed in a puffy green hat, and dark blue vest. The green skinned dwarf looked like he was on the verge of wetting himself and defecating simultaneously.

"You told me that Naruto Uzumaki was a dark haired individual with piercing red eyes, and had kidnapped various women which he uses for his sick pleasure." Yami explained as the dragon heads closed in on him.  
"Well he is. He's an evil man that has forced Princess Lala to become his wife. He needs to be eliminated!" Lacospo declared as one of her dragons smash into the ground.

"Naruto doesn't match the description at all. He's young, innocent teen who wouldn't hurt anyone. You have lied and tricked me into targeting an innocent. I do not take lightly to being tricked." Yami warned him as the dragon muzzles destroyed his oversized hat.

"W-well... GAMA-TAN!" the scared midget yelled as a slimy looking frog jumped to its masters request from its hiding place behind a tree.

"Disgusting slimy creature." Yami muttered as a reddish blond appeared and delivered a flying double kick to the frogs face, and smashed it into a tree.

"I'm not bad!" Naruto declared with a pout as the hirer slowly turned to the recently appeared reddish duo.

"So your the punk that placed the hit on my brother? Well, this is going to end bad for you." Naruko warned him as she summoned a massive cleaver like blade.

"Back away! I will not have Lala!" Lacospo yelled as he pulled out an advanced looking pistol.

"Back away dummy!" Naruto yelled at the midget as he whip kicked his face.

"UGH!" said dwarf groaned as he smashed into his hidden ship and slid off the hull.

"Why did you follow me?" Yami asked them as the depressed alien crawled inside of his ship.

"We wanted to make sure you were ok. So, what are you going to now that you learned that he lied?" Naruko the infamous huntress.

"I will continue my job. I have never failed a job, nor will I ever. Because of your hospitality, I will refrain from harming either of you for a while. Do not squander my kindness." Yami declared as Naruto hugged her chest.

"Arigato Yami-Nee!" Naruto yelled the assassin mistress pried the mentally younger twin off of her.

"I have been hired to take care of you. Do not thank me." Yami told him as she extended her wings and took off towards her ship.

"I think Kuro was right. We'll be seeing more of her." Naruko told her brother as they headed back to the Yuuki residence.

"Hey Onee-chan, should we tell her that we're 'related'?" Naruto asked her as the traversed the forrest.

"In a bit. I'm sure that she will figure it out or we'll just let her know." Naruko explained to him.

*End*


End file.
